Wedding Dress
by Zeroexist
Summary: A story inspired by the song "Wedding Dress". one-shot NxE, slight JxE. Read and Review


**_Okay this is just a one-shot inspired by the song "Wedding Dress" by J. Reyez & Tommy C. hence the title._**

**_I'm not sure_ if _the story fits the song but when I was listening to it, the scenes that I wrote here where the scenes that was replaying in my mind over and over again._**

_**I got the idea after my folks turned the internet off last night and I couldn't sleep so I listened to my Ipad, and replayed this song for like 27 times before I started typing this out, and while I was typing it out I was still listening to it, talk about addicted. now I'm LSS XD**_

_**I suggest listening to the song while reading this, haha, well just a suggestion anyway XD**_

_**I only wrote about the first half of the song 'cause it was getting late at that time.**_

_**I tried not to make it that dramatic, 'cause if I did I would probably be crying my eyes out while typing it XDD**_

_**Anyway, Read, Review and Enjoy ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters, the song does not belong to me either, but the Ipad does :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>||KnightScales15||<strong>

"**Wedding Dress"**

The sun is shining brightly today; it makes even me feel hot especially that I'm wearing this black tuxedo; sweat was coming down my face as I proceeded to wipe it off with my handkerchief.

People were coming inside the cathedral, everyone was wearing their own formal attire, this is the day, I can hear the bells ringing, guess it means that this is it, the day that I've been waiting for….. to pass.

_**Never should've let you go**_

_**Never found myself at home**_

_**Ever since the day that you walked**_

_**Right out the door.**_

I felt myself frown as I remember those days when we hang-out together, going on missions with the gang, just hanging by the guild. You eating your strawberry cake and or was it cheesecake? Anyway, those days were the best of my life, I can see you smile freely so carefree it makes me feel warm, no pun intended.

When I told you how I felt, I was a nervous wreck, now that I think about that, I feel like laughing, wasn't I pathetic during that time? But when you said you felt the same, I was like on cloud 9, definitely the happiest moment of my life a few months later you moved in with me, heh, another happy moment huh?. But time passed, and it wasn't good, we were growing apart one fight after another, then I guess I went overboard that I made you leave, ever since then I never went home, 'cause I kept remembering you and it's tearing me apart. It feels so lonely, like the light was suddenly turned off and the quiet night was my only companion, not even Happy can make me go back.

_**You were like my beating heart**_

_**That I, I can't control.**_

_**Even though we've grown apart**_

_**My brain can't seem to let you go.**_

You're like oxygen to me, man that was sappy but without you I felt my heart stops, when I see you at the guild my heart starts to beat extremely fast, I can't go near you, I can't touch you, my heart won't let me, because if I do that, it will break to smaller bits.

I wanted to hold you, to ask you to come back to me, but that's impossible, I don't hold your life and your decisions are yours alone, and I respect that.

This damn memories of us still replays itself on my head, I can't take it, why is your hold on me so strong? I'm like a magnet that wants to get closer to your metal armor just so I can hold on to it, to you. Why can't I just forget?

_**Thinking back to the old times,**_

_**When you kept me up late at night**_

_**We used to mess around.**_

_**Laugh and play, fuss and fight.**_

Haha, remember the times when I come home tired and you won't let me rest? You're always complaining that we're not spending enough time together, I always chuckled at your childish pouting during that time, it was so not like you, I couldn't believe that the feared S-class mage of our guild can pout like a little girl and looks cute when doing so. I would give you a kiss on the forehead and beg you to let me rest but you will reply by pouncing on me and giving '_that'_ look that always makes me caved to your desires.

I would hold you tight and you would hold me back, I miss the smell of strawberries every time I would inhale the scent of your beautiful hair. I would tickle you just to hear you laugh, that laugh of yours was the best music I can ever hear, far better than Gajeel's "Best Friend" song, honestly that song was so crappy, I felt my ear drums burst.

We would spend the night up on the roof, in each other's arms counting the stars, making wishes on falling ones, talking about our day, I was tired as hell but when I'm with you, I can keep my eyes open until yours close and I would carry you back to bed bridal-style.

Remember the times when we argue? We would yell at each other, it's always about me being home late, or you being overly dramatic, even those memories haunt me, I guess the good and bad memories turns to all good when the one you love is gone and those are the only things left to remind you of them huh?

_**I guess it's too late,**_

_**I'm dancing this dance alone..**_

_**This chapter's done**_

_**The story goes on..**_

Well, those are all in the past, you're not here anymore; I'm all alone, well Happy is still here but it doesn't feel the same, not like when it was you, me and Happy. Hahaha, us three in the house, what a family right? Like a married couple with their weird talking blue cat plus the wings.

But now my part ends, but your love story is just beginning.

_**Baby**_

_**Can't believe that you are not with me**_

'_**Cause you should be my lady**_

_**All I want is to set your heart free**__._

I wish I was dreaming, I wish the stars would grant me the wish that I always ask them to grant when we see them falling, that wish being "You would always be mine". But it's stupid to wish upon a star right? I still can't accept that we're through; that all those times we spent together was history.

You should be mine, mine alone, heh I'm being stupid and selfish huh? But I can't hide the fact that I still believe that you should come back to me.

There you are, walking down that red-carpeted path, a smile plastered on your face, such a beautiful smile on such a beautiful face, this is it, the moment of truth, I can't just run up to you and grab you taking you away from all this, I can't break you like that, I want you to be happy, I want your heart to be filled with happiness, like what mine used to feel.

**But if you believe**

**That you belong with him;**

**Promise me,**

**You won't let anyone hurt you.**

I looked to my right and I can see his smiling face, he's as happy as you are, he had become my friend ever since he joined our guild, it wasn't easy for this blue-haired man to open up to me but I've managed to befriend him in no time, and now looks who's standing here beside him as his best man? Not Zeref I can assure that, hahaha.

He has been your childhood love right? I guess it's true that first love never dies huh? You can say the same for me and Lisanna I suppose, but for me true love is stronger than first, and you won that title hands down, hey first love doesn't always mean true right? And I can assure you that you'll always be my true love.

Well you're going to be with him now, _your_ true love and just so happen to be your first as well; he's a lucky guy to have both titles in his hands. You're going to be happy with him right? Don't get me wrong, I trust this guy completely but still don't ever let him hurt you okay? Be it physical or emotional. As long as he doesn't hurt you, I'm fine with you two being together.

**Remember,**

**I will always be here for you,**

But if by chance, he manages to hurt you, you know I'm always there right? You can go to my house in the middle of the night for all I care, I will always welcome you there, I'm going to keep you company until you feel better, and I will beat the crap out of him as an added bonus, maybe with that he can get his act back together and won't hurt you again, but if he does it again, just tell me, I'll be more than happy to give him more free lessons. Just don't blame me if he happens to lose the ability to give you a kid okay?

**Even if it kills me to see you**

**In that**

**Wedding dress**

**Oh, see you in that**

**Wedding dress**

You're nearing me, you really look like an angel in your white dress, it fits you perfectly. I just wish that you would be standing in front of _me_ while you're saying your vows in that beautiful wedding dress of yours, you flashed me a smile and I nodded as you approached your husband-to-be. This is it, the final step, my chances are gone, I need to face reality and completely let you go.

You're really beautiful in that dress. Especially now that you're smiling as you say your promises to him and he says it back to you. But it's killing me that you're not in that beautiful dress with me in the tux and in front of you, it's tearing me apart that I wasn't meant to see you in that dress face to face…. Erza Scarlet.

* * *

><p>Why am I here? I should just leave, I'm hurting now, I should have never came to this after party thingy, but Jellal insisted that I should so I did, now I'm here watching you dance the night away with your new husband. I sighed and stood up from my seat, '<em>I need a drink'<em> I grabbed a drink and was about to go back to my lonely chair when I bumped into you, luckily my drink didn't spill on your wedding dress.

"Natsu…" you spoke and it tears me more to hear your voice with concern in them.

"Hey Erza…" I replied quietly just enough for you to hear, I stared at you, I can't get it off my head that you're not mine anymore and it's killing me even more.

"How've you been…?" you ask just as quietly as I did, that look of concern and hurt is mixing in your beautiful face, this isn't right, you should be happy not hurt, with that look I can't lie to you.

"Dying…" I answered laughing a bit, trying to make it look like a joke but nothing escapes your eyes, like always you can see right through me. You raised your eyebrow at me, which means you wanted explanation.

"Because… I don't have you anymore…" I said, simple words mixed together to make a simple sentence that holds hundreds of strong emotions of pain, sadness and agony.

"You were 2 hours late" you said, I didn't understand what you meant, what are you talking about? Your voice is soft and almost broken like mine, 2 hours late? 2 hours ago that was your wedding right? I looked at you questioningly.

"You're so stupid, don't you get it…?" you asked, your voice is getting more broken, I can see some tears forming in your eyes waiting to fall, and then at that moment I finally understood what you meant.

"You mean…." I started but got cut off by your nodding response, I felt more hurt, more broken and a lot more stupid.

"I'm sorry Erza Sc- it's Fernandez now huh?" I said trying my best not to let the tears from the corners of my eyes to fall. This is killing me, the awesome Salamander crying in front of a girl, it's not like me right? But I can't help it, I hated this damn feelings!

You gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before turning your back on me and proceeded to walk off but not before saying….

"It should have been Dragneel, if only you weren't late…. It would have been Dragneel…."

With that you left, leaving me to feel stupid, so weak and crushed, now I stare at your retreating form with one thought on my mind

'you're really beautiful in that wedding dress….'

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Characters were OOC, I tried my best to make them fit the story so yeah, OOCness should be expected.<strong>_

_**I added the whole reception scene just for the fun of it.**_

_**So anyway, I would appreciate it if you review.**_

_**so now I added my own dramatic one-shot well, maybe not too dramatic, inspired me to write this was Kuroyagi's one shot which was sad I_I and CatfaceNaschKatze's one-shot which was also heart crushing T_T**_


End file.
